An Army to Rescue You
by Lokstar
Summary: Batfam getting along to save Nightwing. Total hurt/comfort swarm. Characters are probably out of character.


They had been searching for a month. Following deadend leads until finally hitting paydirt. They were spread out over the city descending on the abandoned building in record time.

Drake landed first. Kicking through the locked door making short work through the abandoned building busting through rooms until he found one he couldn't easily smash through. He was about to pull out a an explosive until he caught sight of a pair of keys hanging nearby. Surprisly the keys fit and he wasted no time pulling the heavy door open to reveal a figure handcuffed to a bed. The smell of unwashed body and human waste hit his nostrils and he took a step back in shock. His brother lay still on the bed, only a couple bottles of water nearby, his feet and ankles hobbled to the bed. Whoever his capture had been had abandoned him. For days it seems, with only a bit of water to keep him alive.

Tim dropped to his knees by the bed pushing his brother's sweaty bangs from his forehead. "Dick," he breathed. Shocked as his appearance, but relieved when no major wound was uncovered. "Hey," he tried again, giving his arm a little shake.

Nightwing groaned, his head rolling on the bed his eyes blinking up at Drake, in confusion and then recognition. "Red." He croaked. His throat was dry and hoarse. He coughed tried to shift, but his bonds held in my place.

"Easy" Tim found himself saying, laying his hand on his brother's arm. Tim reached for the water to offer it to Dick. "Water?"

Dick closed his eyes, his head shifting a tiny bit away. "Drugged," he muttered. Tim tossed the water away. Sick fucks, he thought to himself. Tim reached for the cuffs that secured Nightwing's wrists to the post. They afforded Dick a tiny bit mobility to drink the drugged water to keep himself alive. The lock was easy enough for Tim to pick. The cuffs springing open to reveal cut and bruised circles around Dick's pale wrists. Red Robin heard a hiss of pain and saw his brother eyeing him. "I'm sorry bro," he apologized. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Dick reached out his fingers circling around Tim's own slender wrist with an affectionate squeeze, then closed his eyes again with a soft sigh.

"Grayson."

Tim spun, his attention focused on his solely on his brother caused him to miss the arrival of his younger assassin brother. Damian Wayne slowly walked in taking in his older brothers. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Tim replied. "But I think he's been on his own for awhile. He needs water, food, and to be out of this room."

Damian nodded, stepping closer, his fingers curling into fists at Nightwing's mistreatment. Kneeling next to Drake he bite his lip. It was hard for him to see his strong brother, and idol to brought so low. So weak. Tim moved to Dick's ankles and began picking the locks to set his brother free.

''I'm okay," Dick was saying to Damian, trying to weakly touch the boy's face. Tim could see his eldest brother trying to gather his strength to be strong for them. "Dick…." He started, but Dick was already trying to sit up now that he was free. Damian reached for Grayson, trying to help steady him as Nightwing was trying to push himself up.

"No, Dick. Stay down, help is coming." Tim pleaded. "You're going to hurt yourself more."

"No." Nightwing said in a tone that left no argument. And Tim got it. Dick had been basically lying in his own filth, and now that his younger brothers were here, he wanted out. Now. Damian was bracing Dick up now, and looked to Tim with pleading eyes and Dick tried to sit up.

Tim grabbed an arm chair and pulled it closer to the bed then helped Damian to basically carry Dick to it. Tim heard his elder brother try to stifle a sob as they pulled the soiled blanket away from him. Damian's eyes filled with tears as he tried to help his brother say upright. "it's okay Dami." Dick said softly as the two of them managed to prop Dick up in the chair. Damian climbed up next to him, and Dick wrapped his arm around him.

Dick was shivering now, and Tim grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both. "Just tired, " Dick mumbled as he slumped over and the youngest Wayne pulled him towards him.

"Try to stay awake, if you can. Help is coming." Tim said touching his thigh and squeezing Damian's shoulder. Tim could see the distorted pupils a clear sign of head trama.

"just tired," he mumbled again. Dick raised his head and gave them a sad smile of thanks. Tim could tell his head hurt and he was dizzy. He could only imagine how thirsty and hungry he was, but he was trying to stay strong for them.

Drake reached for his brother's face trying to look for the telltale sign of a head injury. "mmm okay Timmy" The warmth of the blanket and his brother's body was lulling him to sleep, letting his younger brothers to watch over him.

"Fuck."

Tim spun to see his second oldest brother in the door way holding his helmet. He sensed movement behind him and turned back to Nightwing, who was trying to push himself in front of Damian. His body inching forward grasping Tim and tugging him back too. His body acting on instinct and pain spreading across his face and old injuries flared to life. "Stop it, you're hurting yourself." Tim pleaded easily preventing Dick from moving around too much.

"Richard, we're safe. It's just Jason." Damain's voice joined in, eyes shining brightly from unshed tears. He pulled his brother back towards him hugging him gently. Dick sighed and slumped bonelessly against Damian. Tim switched from restraining Dick to supporting him until he was certain he won't fall.

Jason swore again. Striding forward toward his brothers catching Tim in a hug and feel him start to sob against him. "Hey now," Jason tries to comfort him, "it's okay." Jason looks at his youngest brother who has wrapped himself his older brother. "We found him chained in filth." He tells Jason. "He's exhausted, dehydrated, starved, feverish and concussed."

Jason's blood boils. Tim tightens his grip against him and Red Hood looks down at him. "Did you bring any water?" Red Robin asks hopefully.

Jason rubs a tear off the younger one's face. He hooks a thumb, "on my bike." Tim rushes out. Jason drops to a knee in front of his oldest and youngest brother. "Where's he hurt?" he addresses Damian but sees Nightwing's tired eyes on him.

Damian shows him the bruised circles around his wrists, ankles, head injury and mentions the possibility of bed sores and bruises underneath. Dick allows the quick examination laying quietly against Damian. His eyes closing as Jason gently strokes through his hair when he's finished.

"Batman is on his way," Tim says as he rushes back in, the water clutched in his hand. Dick tenses to the intrusion, tightening his hold on Damian before relaxing again. Tim gently tips the bottle to his brother's mouth letting him drink a tiny bit before taking it away. Dick coughs and sputters and tries to catch his breath. His face is the picture of misery, and Todd can see he is barely keeping it together. He's hurt and on edge and confused. And Todd wants him out of this hellhole.

When Bruce arrives he knows what to expect. Tim has filled him in, but it's still a shock to see his oldest surrounding by his children be helped to drink water. Damian springs to his feet when he sees his father enter the room, carefully avoiding injuring Grayson. "He needs help."

Bruce sends Damian, Jason, and Tim out to the car to get it ready for transport his eldest. But really he just wants a moment with him. When Dick realizes he is alone with his adoptive father his strong façade crumbles and he falls into his arms. Bruce lets him cling to him for several minutes, before pulling back slightly to see the pale bruised face. "Son," he tells him softly. " I've brought you some new clothes."

It's more of an ordeal for Bruce to help him change out of the skintight spandex suit then he had anticipated. The sores and wounds under the suit make the entire procedure painful. And it's a relief to both of them when he dressed in loose fitting sweats. Bruce slides some pills into Dick's palm, and they are gone in an instant, as he takes them trustingly. The pills make him sleeply and he's out for the count before they leave the room.

Batman carries his son to the car and the nest of blankets his children had prepared. He's not sure who's behind the abduction yet, but it's only a matter of time.


End file.
